dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Varg
Reign of Giants= |spawnCode = "warg" |drops = ×1-3, ×4-6 }} |-| Don't Starve Together= |spawnCode = "warg" |drops = ×1-3, ×4-6 }} The Varg, also known as the Warg, is an aggressive mob in the Reign of Giants DLC. When tracking a Koalefant, there is a chance for the Varg to be tracked down instead. This chance starts at 5% on day one, and gradually increases to 33% chance on day 100. The player is unable to tell which animal will be at the end of the tracks before encountering it. When killed, the Varg drops around 4-6 Monster Meat and 1-3 Hound's Tooth. The Varg takes 3 hits with the Ice Staff to be frozen, and 1 Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. Attack Pattern The Varg will howl, calling forth two Hounds to the battle. Vargs are able to summon both normal and special Hounds (based on the season), which is decided at random. It should be noted that Blue Hounds can appear in Winter and Spring while Red Hounds can appear in Summer and Autumn. At close range it attacks by biting, with a two-hit delay. It moves slowly, but attacks quickly and has a large range for its jaws. If engaged for long enough, the Varg will howl again to summon more Hounds. Uses The Varg can effectively be used as a way to spawn Hounds if there are no nearby Hound Mounds (or all the Hound Mounds in the current world are destroyed). One way to do this is by leading the Varg into a pen with a large gap in the side. The player should run into the pen and put the Varg to sleep once it follows inside. The player must then exit the pen and close the gap. The Varg will still summon Hounds if the player wanders too close, but it will not attack any of the walls that confine it. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill a Varg when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia *The Warg is a wolf-like creature from Norse mythology. The term was used to refer to Fenrir and his offspring. *In the time since the Norsemen, "Varg" has come to mean "wolf" in Swedish. *J. R. R. Tolkien popularized wargs in his fantasy novels set in Middle Earth, like "The Hobbit" and "The Lord Of The Rings". They are also popular in Dungeon and Dragons where they are known as a "worg" or "Dire Wolf". *The Varg will always howl to summon Hounds when it can do so. It is even able to do so for a brief moment after it has died after its death animation. * A Varg has a limit of 6-8 Hound followers, after which it will stop summoning them. If any of its spawn dies, or moves too far away from the Varg, it will attempt to summon more. * Sleeping Vargs may be woken up by the barking of any nearby Hounds. They may also awaken if the player stands too close to them for too long, similar to Beefalo in heat. * A Varg's Hounds are bound to it, and will immediately aggro on whatever the Varg itself was targeting when it summoned them. Summoned Hounds will also return to their Varg if they lose interest in their current target. * Vargs were added to Don't Starve Together before the rest of Reign of Giants in the "Stuck in the Middle with Ewe" update.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LG_O64l0e-0 * To see how use the Houndius Shootius to farm gems and monster meat, watch the following video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LG_O64l0e-0 * The Warg has tiny, triangular legs Gallery Varg Howl.png|A Varg howling to summon Hounds. Varg Attack.png|A Varg attacking Wolfgang. Varg Sleeping.png|A Varg put to sleep. Varg Frozen.png|A frozen Varg. Varg Dead.png|A recently killed Varg. Warg Pen.png|A trapped Varg. ru:Варг Category:Reign of Giants Category:Mobs Category:Surface Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Diurnals